dexterslabfandomcom-20200222-history
Dexter/Gallery
Dexter-dexters-laboratory-13130752-445-620.jpg dexterslab.jpg Imagess.jpeg Dexter1STappear.png|Dexter as he appeared in the Pilot AFC9AEF7-BBC3-42A5-9121-B4BD1BC339BB.png|Dexter’s newer design as he appeared in the episode “Streaky Clean”. Dexter's First Invention.png|Dexter working on his first invention. 506_a.jpg 1203856-dexters_lab_753378.jpg clip-art-dexters-laborsatory-660349.jpg images.jpeg Teen_Dexter.png|Dexter as a teenager imagesa.jpeg Dexstar.png|Dexstar Dexter clothes.gif|Dexter being forced to play "dress up" Dream_Dexter.png|Dream Dexter Rabdexter.PNG|Dexter as a Rabbit Mqdefault.jpg|Rude Dexter from "Rude Removal" Four Dexters.jpg|Dexter's current to future selves DexterDeeDee45.png|Dexter and Dee Dee at the age of 45 Dex.png|A Head Shot of Dexter from FusionFall Dexter.png|Dexter in Punch Time Explosion Images.jpg|Dexter Dexter2.png Download (1).jpg Dexter old vs new.png|Comparison of Dexter's old appearance to his new appearance SHOCK.png YEAH SCIENCE.png Dramatic Dexter.png DEXTEERRRR.png Dexter Grin.png Crushings and smashings.png BONK.png Lamos.png Adventure!.png Chemical_X29.png Dexter Hulk.gif|Dexter's Hungry Hulk form Dexter's Copter Suit.gif Dexter's Hawk Suit.gif DHS.jpg Dexter's Rockety Suit.gif Dex-Star, Boy of Wonders.gif Dexter's Plunger Suit.gif Dexstar boy of wonder debut.jpg|Dexstar Boy of Wonder 767A13DD-5262-48C7-B5A6-43A210E7FB7A.png|Dexter Happy A18CD6D3-1FDE-441F-B421-E9ABB83C4BDA.png|Dexter as a Bird B70DC59D-2CAB-44BD-981B-3128B4F9EDD1.jpeg|Baby Dexter 3E03BF4C-7D58-4561-9AC2-6ACDAB483117.png E8B4C922-41D5-473F-8F58-27582D7B5881.png 0F433FA5-61CD-465C-ACE7-9D5062A332BE.png|Dexter as a Chicken BCA14AA9-8E89-4758-BB2B-2090C7842DD4.png DEXTER SHOCK!.png 9FECBFD2-3917-4D9B-8286-019195BDBDE8.png B692431B-9D51-45B5-A09C-9D2957FB515F.png Dexter-Seasons1and2-Seasons3and4.png Screenshot 2019-10-29 at 10.11.36 AM.png|Dexter without his glasses Screenshot 2019-11-01 at 11.13.25 AM.png 97A0EB78-2188-4609-80F0-01C6ECB7AACE.png SoleBrother-ErrorTVScreenshot.png Dexter-In-Swim-Short.jpeg|Dexter in his swim short (as seen in “Copping an Aptitude”) OnYk2q1GfF6y.png|The Dexter Of Scare Little Girl 3C25B929-E5C3-49D6-A939-ECA085457545.png Screenshot 2019-11-18 at 11.18.37 AM.png B91524FA-4640-4515-BE52-D7706B850277.png Dexter doing the homework.png 7E49F9F0-F1F8-49F1-95AB-97DB033E8B4D.png 8E6E78DD-5802-4C75-B180-0D16ACB10712.png 8FDF4DA6-BB27-4903-B905-05B0250B8D53.png Screenshot 2019-11-18 at 10.08.41 AM.png A5D13F6E-86C7-49D4-A644-F3A955BC2B09.png 1F109187-3650-494B-A91B-9735D29545E4.png C35B67BD-F305-45B7-A235-E970ADE3FB02.png 6489FC07-0A21-4605-9A49-E940C416A319.png 6C4BD9FB-30A7-4EE6-9A98-F8E08713B7C5.png 46E52DBA-349A-46EC-AC7A-D8491FA78684.png DexterSleeping.png E453061F-65A1-4A15-89A6-F3658208EDC5.png Screenshot 2019-11-21 at 12.43.13 PM.png Screenshot 2019-11-21 at 12.43.08 PM.png DexterAndPrincipal.png 80514E51-A879-4307-A2DE-6BB6902AC9BD.png D134D105-4830-4ED6-A53A-428D02077F29.png 309EF212-0963-4B70-B082-BB5D0F2AF760.png KidsSeeingDexter2.png WeridDexter.png DexterWithHisHairBlonde.png|Dexter with blonde hair. 52D53A0C-3639-4CA9-B106-C0DD31395F62.png 80514E51-A879-4307-A2DE-6BB6902AC9BD.png DexterSad.png S4EP13SG1-DexterSad.png Vlcsnap-2019-12-06-22h18m29s276.png Mandark and Dee Dee on a date.jpeg Official Dexter Artists Sketches.jpeg|An official artist’s sketch of Dexter. Official Dexter Artists Sketches 2.jpeg Dexter and Mandark arguing.jpeg Dexter1.jpg DexterFriendsStarCheck.gif Dexter and DeeDee.png Angry Dexter and DeeDee.jpg 1997-09-24 - Episode 069 ocean3.jpg 1997-09-24 - Episode 069 ocean2.jpg 1997-09-24 - Episode 067 day3.jpg 1997-09-24 - Episode 067 day2.jpg 1997-09-24 - Episode 067 day1.jpg 1997-09-17 - Episode 066 war2.jpg 1997-09-17 - Episode 065 nuclear4.jpg 1997-09-17 - Episode 065 nuclear3.jpg 1997-09-17 - Episode 065 nuclear2.jpg 1997-09-17 - Episode 065 nuclear1.jpg 1997-09-17 - Episode 064 ewww3.jpg 1997-09-17 - Episode 064 ewww1.jpg 268809.jpg 268750.jpg 268749.jpg 268748.jpg hqdefault (8).jpg|Dexter as a toy figure on Boomerang's Dexter's Laboratory Bumpers DexterReallyHappy.png Faux Chapeau - 13.png Faux Chapeau - 12.png Faux Chapeau - 10.png Faux Chapeau - 9.png Faux Chapeau - 8.png Faux Chapeau - 7.png Faux Chapeau - 6.png Faux Chapeau - 5.png Faux Chapeau - 4.png Faux Chapeau - 2.png S4EP13SG1-DexterSad.png DexterLookingAtTheHandheldMirror.png DexterScoringABasketball.png DexterOnTheRocket.png DexterRidingACarousel.png DexterHoldingABook.png DexterAndMandarkHoldingAPushButton.png DexterGettingAngry.png DexterLookingFIne.png DexterLookingShy.png DexterSeeingTheDoor.png KidsSeeingDexter.png DexterWorking.png DexterDeeDeeWalking.gif DexterPuggedIn.png DextersBigHeadache.png Dexter showing Mandark.png DexterTalkingOnThePhone.png GreenDexter.png|Dexter in Smells Like Victory [[List of Dexter's Laboratory appearances in other media|Appearances in other shows]] tumblr_lfidtqOWPx1qbb056o1_400.png|Dexter's cameo appearance in "The Powerpuff Girls" in the episode Powerpuff Bluff Picture 6.png|Dexter's cameo appearance in the "Powerpuff Girls" in the episode "Forced Kin". Dexter_cameo_ppg2.png|Dexter's cameo appearance in " The Powerpuff Girls" in the episode "Criss Cross Crisis". RBDC.jpg|Dexter's cameo appearance in "Robotboy" in the episode "Human Fist on Ice". Dexter in Craig of the Creek.jpeg|Dexter's cameo appearance in "Craig of the Creek" in the episode "Kelsey the Elder" (at the top of the page). Category:Galleries